


To Unlock A Heart

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Series: Throwing Knives and Pointed Ears [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I made art (ouo)/, M/M, OOC?, Shadowhunter Magnus, Warlock Alec, now with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: My take on the first meeting of Shadowhunter Magnus and Warlock Alec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shadowhunters fanfic. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing with this, so sorry if things are all over the place.

 

Magnus hated the Clave.

Plain and simple. Sometimes it made him wonder why the fuck he was a Shadowhunter in the first place.

But when you’ve been raised in Idris by the Silent Brothers and the only known descendant of the first Shadowhunter ever, you can’t really change what you’ve become over the years. But hey, he got to save innocent people, that’s something he enjoyed.

But the fucking Clave are so demanding of him.

While Magnus has learned to shut off his emotions and his heart over the years, he couldn’t help but express anger and fear from what the Clave wanted him to do.

To marry Camille Belcourt. A woman whom he once loved, but now despised for her manipulative and unjust ways.

When the Clave tried to order this, the whole New York Institute protested this while Magnus had frozen from fear and surprise.

He didn’t know that these people cared from him so much.

Clary and Sebastian with their mother and stepfather.

Ragnor and Catarina, who have been with him since he arrived in New York.

Raphael, a young boy he had saved from a vampire nest.

So the fight over whether he should follow his duty or follow his heart had become a raging fire.

It frightened him. He who was able to connect his duty to his heart as a Shadowhunter, was now confused with the two becoming two separate things.

They wanted him to the chose.

Magnus wanted to sink into the floor right then and there. All of his logic had flown away and instinct took over.

He ran off. Ignoring all the calls for him. He activated the rune to kept him hidden from tracking and ran away like a scared child.

And here he was, in a club filled with downworlders that gave his pathetic posture a curious glance. He was hunched over, his face buried within his folded arms and and his second glass of something strong in hand. His mind muddled from the alcohol. Every time his phone vibrated to life, he rejected the caller.

All he wanted was to be alone to think.

But apparently, life wouldn’t grant him that.

“You looked pretty troubled.”

Startled, Magnus looked up. Sitting on the seat next to him was a man with dark hair and hazel eyes that he drown himself in. If they both stood up, Magnus would easily tell that the man was taller.

Scowling, Magnus turned his head back forward, clutching his drink. “Why would you care?” Magnus mumbled before taking a sip.

“Well, considering how we don’t usually get Shadowhunters in my sister’s bar, I have to be a bit skeptical when you showed up, kitten,” the man chuckled.

Magnus snaps his gaze over to the man, annoyance written on his face. “Don’t call me that,” he growled.

The man looked amused, before signalling for a drink. The way the bartender moved to get a drink without asking the man what he wanted, it seemed the man came here often. He turned to face Magnus, his hand outstretched. “Alec Lightwood,” the man introduced himself as his drink was set down. Magnus’ eyes widened. He knew that name. It was the name of the High Warlock in Brooklyn. Though Magnus never saw the face to the name until now.

Cautiously, Magnus shook Alec’s hand. “Magnus Bane,” he replied.

Alec simply smirked, picking up his drink and swirling the contents in it. “I know.”

~~~~

Alec looked down at the young Shadowhunter, the one known as Magnus Bane. Much of the Shadow World community knew of him. Who wouldn’t know of the last descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter. It was a surprise to everyone when news of his being was revealed. Alec was curious. He wondered how different he was from the other Shadowhunters he has met before. His eyes roamed over the figure next to him.

Magnus was quite a looker, very much exceeding what Alec had expected. Clearly, the shadowhunter had a very good fashion sense, compared to Alec himself. His dark hair was highlighted with red streaks, his face was a sight to behold with the makeup place on his lovely skin(though Alec is very sure that he still looked beautiful even without the makeup), and nails painted to match his highlights. But what was most captivating were his eyes. An amber color, almost gold when it hits the light, that you could drown in if you were not careful enough. Magnus’ eyes were very beautiful, but were weighted with burdens that shouldn’t be there. Alec also noted how those eyes were almost that of a cat’s, which led to him calling the young shadowhunter a kitten. Not a good first impression, Alec noted to himself.

When they had introduced themselves, Alec was glad to know that the look in Magnus’ widened eyes were not of disdain or fear, but of curiosity.

“So, Magnus Bane,” Alec clicked, “what is a shadowhunter doing in a downworlder bar? Not that we don’t get shadowhunters, but they usually come for business, not for a sit and drink.”

Magnus bit his lip which confirmed to Alec that he was running from some type of trouble.

“I just needed to get away,” Magnus sighed. “And downworlders have excellent bars.”

Alec coughed out a laugh. Obviously, Magnus wasn’t a stranger or enemy to innocent downworlders.

“I won’t push for the reason why, but,” Alec began, “I don’t think you want to walk back to the Institute intoxicated.” Alec watched as Magnus’ body tensed. Alec raised an eyebrow at that. “Are you not?”

Magnus took a sip of his drink to ease some of his tension. Honestly, he didn’t want to go back to the Institute after what happened earlier. “Not with what’s happening right now,” he muttered. Now he was afraid to even exit the building in fear that one of them would spot him and try to talk to him, and he didn’t want that right now. “Rather not deal with any more drama.” He would have to go find a place to hide out for some time.

Alec hummed in response. “You do seem exhausted,” he teased. He chuckled as Magnus stuck his tongue at him. “Since you don’t look like you wanna go back just yet, how about you stay with me at my place until then?”

Amber eyes widened at the offer. “Uh, why?” Magnus questioned.

The warlock shrugged. “I happen to have a soft spot for lost kittens.” Alec smirked around his drink as Magnus sputtered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “So how about it?”

Magnus scowled and crossed his arms. “What’s in it for you? This obviously has some price. I heard you don’t just do these things for free,” Magnus snorted, the blush still on his cheeks. Alec gave a toothy grin and leaned in until his mouth was next to the Shadowhunter’s ear.

“For you, kitten,” Alec breathed, “I’ll make an exception.”

Magnus swallowed hard, his face becoming redder than before.

He’s probably gonna regret this later, but he could care less right now.

~~~~

Magnus looked around the loft as he walked in. Alec followed, closing the door behind.

“Nice place,” Magnus commented. “Didn’t expect it to look like this considering what you wear.”

“Well, I live here with my sister and brother,” Alec explained. “Izzy had control of decorating while Jace and I had dibs on picking bedrooms.”

“Are you siblings warlocks like you?” Magnus asked, curious.

“Well, Jace is a vampire. Izzy is a warlock and she’s two years younger than me,” Alec said. “She also happens to be biologically related to me.”

Magnus nodded, taking a seat on the couch. “That’s a rare case, I heard, warlocks having siblings blood related to you. It must be nice to have siblings.”

Alec scoffed, a smirk on his face as he sat next to Magnus, bumping knees with him. Magnus felt a shiver up his spine, but it was unwelcomed. “I guess it’s okay if you enjoy them meddling with your life and the pranks they pull on you.” The warlock looked over at Magnus, who had a look of reminiscence. “And by the looks of it, you know what I mean.”

“Well,” Magnus sighed, “the closest I have to that would have to be Clary and Sebastian. God, they are a pain in the ass ever since I came to New York. Same with Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina, but they’re more along the lines of making sure I don’t get in trouble for sneaking off to hang with downworlders.” Magnus chuckled, bringing music to Alec’s ears. Alec scowled a bit.

“You have people who support you,” the warlock drawled out, “yet you are hiding from them. Why is that?”

Magnus bit his lip as the scene from earlier played in his head. “The Clave are a bunch of assholes,” Magnus muttered, feeling exhausted.

“Amen to that.”

“They want me to marry someone. Someone I thought I loved, but found out she was a lying, manipulating bitch,” Magnus hissed, clenching his fists on his lap. “But the thing is that she’s from a well-respected family, and as the descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter, I have a duty to uphold my family honor by marrying this bitch with no questions asked even though I know I’m gonna be miserable in the long run and I’m so fucking confused because I-”

“Hey.”

Magnus stopped his ranting as a hand cupped his cheek and turned his head to end up face-to-face with Alec. ‘When did he get this close?’ Magnus thought, but didn’t care to push away from the warlock’s warm touch.

Alec was frowning as he saw the vulnerable look on Magnus’ face. With his other hand, he wiped away they trail of a tear that was leaving Magnus’ beautiful eye. “You’re crying,” Alec whispered, noticing how Magnus’ eyes widened. Magnus gently pushed him away and hugged himself.

“Sorry,” Magnus sighed, his voice slightly shaking. “I didn’t mean to dump all of my shit on you like that.” He didn’t know what this man was doing to the walls around his heart, but strangely, he was welcoming it.

Alec shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You look like you needed to rant. I simply let you.” Placing a hand on Magnus’ arm, he felt the tremble of emotions Magnus was holding back. “Because you obviously needed it. You kept connecting your duties to your heart, I’m guessing. But as soon as this happens, your duty separates from your heart, and you’re confused to which you want to follow. And this wall you have around your heart,” Alec continued, placing a hand on the spot where Magnus’ heart is, “shouldn’t be there either. You block yourself away from the ones who love you and want you happy, but you don’t allow that for yourself. You give up too much for others. Think about what you want.”

“I-,” Magnus gulped, closing his eyes, “I can’t.” His voice was so quiet, Alec could barely hear him.

“You can,” Alec stressed firmly. Magnus still kept his eyes closed, shaking lightly. “Look at me. Please.” Alec felt Magnus take a trembling deep breath. “Come on. Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me what you really feel. Please, Magnus.”

Magnus slowly opened his amber eyes to drown into hazel hues. Alec stared at him with concern and something that Magnus couldn’t identify. Something that he hadn’t felt since his mother.

The wall he had was crumbling fast.

“I don’t want to marry her,” Magnus whispered, his voice trembling. “I don’t want to listen to the Clave anymore. I still want to save people, no matter who they are. I want this weight of responsibility off my back. I-I…”

Magnus inhaled sharply.

“I just want it to stop hurting so much,” Magnus finally confessed before burying his face onto Alec’s shoulder and sobbed. Alec rubbed a hand on the Shadowhunter’s back, soothing and comforting.

They remained like that for a while until Magnus had calmed down. Separating, Magnus carefully wiped away the tears on his face, his makeup ruined. “Th-thanks,” he stuttered. Alec smiled at him before snapping his fingers and a pack of makeup removal wipes appeared in his hands.

“It’s no problem,” Alec gently said, giving the wipes to Magnus. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

“How do you do that anyway?” Magnus questioned, beginning to wipe off his makeup.

Shrugging, Alec leaned back. “I’ve been a big brother to many downworlders for about three centuries. It’s pretty natural for me.” Magnus scoffed with no heat to it. “You should rest. You can take my room for the night if you wish.”

“I shouldn’t,” Magnus shook his head. “I can stay on the couch or the guest room if you have one. I rather not kick you out of your room and-” Magnus was interrupted when Alec placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“Who said you’re kicking me out of my room, kitten?” Alec slurred in a suggestive tone.

Oh.

OH.

Magnus’ cheeks pinked and averted his eyes. “Um-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep to my side and hands to myself.”

“O-okay.”

Alec chuckled at Magnus’ shy expression. Snapping his fingers, a door opened. “That one is my bedroom. There’s a built-in bathroom and I already placed some clothes for you to sleep in.” Alec stood, bringing Magnus up also, and pushed the younger towards that direction. “I’ll give you your privacy, just tell me when you’re done.”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed. He turned to face Alec again. “There’s, uh, another thing I forgot to say.”

Alec tilted his head, curious. “What is it?”

Before he knew it, a pair of hands cupped his face and lips smashed against his. Alec froze at the sudden action before slowly responding back. Their lips clashed against each other, seeking out one another. Before it could go any further, Magnus separated from Alec, much to Alec’s disappointment. “I want to do that when I first saw you,” Magnus grinned a little. Walking away from Alec, he gave a slight wave. “Good night, Alexander.”

Alec stood frozen, dazed from the kiss that happened moments ago. Once he returned back to normal, he chuckled.

“This boy,” he sighed, a grin plastered on him, “will be the death of me.”

~~~~

Once Magnus was in the bathroom, he leaned against the door, sliding down to sit. Place his face into his hands, he shivered at the delightfulness that the kiss left. He never felt so strongly about a kiss, even when he was with Camille.

“God,” he laughed as tears formed. He wasn’t sure whether the tears were for fear or glee. But he knew one thing’s for sure.

This man had unlocked his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this, feel free to tell me!


End file.
